fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Smile
is a character song sung by Uchida Maaya, the voice actress of Cure Ruby. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Niji no mukō ni, watashi wa anata ni aimasu... Anata no egao wa taiyō yori kagayakimasu Anata no me wa hoshi yori mo kagayakimasu watashi wa mada anata ni atta saisho no hi o oboete imasu watashi no kokoro wa kodō o tomeru koto ga dekimasendeshita! Watashi wa anataniauto sugu ni koi ni ochimashita! Anata ga watashi o aishite iru ka dō ka wakaranai shikashi, watashi ga tashika ni shitte iru koto wa, Watashi wa anata o aishite iru (anata o aishite iru) watashi wa anata o ketsujō shimasu (misu) korera no aijō ga anata ni todoku yō ni shimashou Anata no kokoro o mitashite kudasai kurai kimochi eien no mitōshi sore o shinjiru anata no kokoro ni kagayaku hikari akarui egao no hikari Mirai o terasu hikari akarui egao no hikari sore o shinjiru Watashi wa watashi no egao ni naru watashitachi no omoide ga daisuki watashi no jinsei de nani ga okotte ite mo oboete imasu ka? Watashitachi no saisho no shiryoku matawa saisho no tatakai kyō no sekai ga owattara, watashi wa anata o aishite iru koto o oboete oite kudasai sutāraito, sutāburaito, fāsutosutā watashi wa kon'ya miru watashi wa negatte imasu. Mōichido aeru kamo shirenai korera no aijō ga anata ni todoku yō ni shimashou Anata no kokoro o mitashite kudasai kurai kimochi eien no mitōshi sore o shinjiru anata no kokoro ni kagayaku hikari akarui egao no hikari Mirai o terasu hikari akarui egao no hikari sore o shinjiru Sore wa anata o tadashī michi ni michibikudeshou kono hikari o shinjite kudasai. (Akarui egao) Sore wa mottomo utsukushī yume o jitsugen suru shiawase e no michi ga anata o matteimasu anata no kimochi ga mebukou soshite, anata no nikushimi wa kieru anata no hane o hiroge, subarashī sekai e tobu korera no aijō ga anata ni todoku yō ni shimashou Anata no kokoro o mitashite kudasai kurai kimochi eien no mitōshi sore o shinjiru anata no kokoro ni kagayaku hikari akarui egao no hikari Mirai o terasu hikari akarui egao no hikari sore o shinjiru |-|Kanji= 虹の向こうに、私はあなたに会います... あなたの笑顔は太陽より輝きます あなたの目は星よりも輝きます 私はまだあなたに会った最初の日を覚えています 私の心は鼓動を止めることができませんでした！ 私はあなたに会うとすぐに恋に落ちました！ あなたが私を愛しているかどうかわからない しかし、私が確かに知っていることは、 私はあなたを愛している（あなたを愛している） 私はあなたを欠場します（ミス） これらの愛情があなたに届くようにしましょう あなたの心を満たしてください 暗い気持ち 永遠の見通し それを信じる あなたの心に輝く光 明るい笑顔の光 未来を照らす光 明るい笑顔の光 それを信じる 私は私の笑顔になる私たちの思い出が大好き 私の人生で何が起こっていても 覚えていますか？ 私たちの最初の視力または最初の戦い 今日の世界が終わったら、私はあなたを愛していることを覚えておいてください スターライト、スターブライト、ファーストスター私は今夜見る 私は願っています。 もう一度会えるかもしれない これらの愛情があなたに届くようにしましょう あなたの心を満たしてください 暗い気持ち 永遠の見通し それを信じる あなたの心に輝く光 明るい笑顔の光 未来を照らす光 明るい笑顔の光 それを信じる それはあなたを正しい道に導くでしょう この光を信じてください。 （明るい笑顔） それは最も美しい夢を実現する 幸せへの道があなたを待っています あなたの気持ちが芽吹こう そして、あなたの憎しみは消える あなたの羽を広げ、 素晴らしい世界へ飛ぶ これらの愛情があなたに届くようにしましょう あなたの心を満たしてください 暗い気持ち 永遠の見通し それを信じる あなたの心に輝く光 明るい笑顔の光 未来を照らす光 明るい笑顔の光 それを信じる |-|English= Beyond the Rainbow, I see you... Your smile shines brighter than the sun Your eyes sparkle more than the stars I still remember the first day I met you My heart couldn't stop beating! I fell in love as soon as I see you! I don't know if you love me or not But what I know for sure is that I love you (Love you) I miss you (Miss you) Let these feelings of love reach you Reach your heart filled Of Dark feelings In the eternal oversight Believe in it The light that shines in your heart The light of a Bright Smile The light that illuminates the futur The light of Bright Smile Believe in it I love our memories that makes me smile no matter what is going on my life Do you remember? Our first sight or our first fight If the world ends today, just remember that I love you Star Light, Star Bright, First Star I see tonight I wish, I may I might see you again Let these feelings of love reach you Reach your heart filled Of Dark feelings In the eternal oversight Believe in it The light that shines in your heart The light of a Bright Smile The light that illuminates the futur The light of Bright Smile Believe in it It will guide you to the right path Believe in this light. (Bright Smile) That realizes the most beautiful dreams The way to happiness is waiting for you Let your feelings bloom And your hatred disappears Spread your wings and Fly to a wonderful world Let these feelings of love reach you Reach your heart filled Of Dark feelings In the eternal oversight Believe in it The light that shines in your heart The light of a Bright Smile The light that illuminates the future The light of Bright Smile Believe in it Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Candyseries Category:CandySongs Category:User: Anime-Candy